badgesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Edit
Lucky Edit is a Special Badge on a wiki. It can be obtained by making the 1,000th edit on a wiki. It can be re-obtained every time the editor makes any edit that happens to be a multiple of 1,000. It gives the editor 100 points. Images MediaWiki pages Wiki employs the use of MediaWiki pages in order to standardize the text used in badges. The following is a list of the Lucky Edit badge MediaWiki pages: *MediaWiki:Achievements-badge-desc-luckyedit *MediaWiki:Achievements-badge-hover-desc-luckyedit *MediaWiki:Achievements-badge-name-luckyedit *MediaWiki:Achievements-badge-to-get-luckyedit *MediaWiki:Achievements-badge-to-get-luckyedit-details *MediaWiki:Achievements-badge-your-desc-luckyedit *MediaWiki:Achievements-special *MediaWiki:Achievements-special-saved Gallery File:Lucky Edit (sidebar).png|Sidebar image for "Lucky Edit" File:Lucky Edit (req hover).png|Hover text for requirements of "Lucky Edit" File:Lucky Edit (earned hover).png|Hover text for earning "Lucky Edit" File:Lucky Edit (earned).png|Earning the "Lucky Edit" badge Trivia *On the Wikia file storage on GitHub, this badge's file name is "luckyedit.png". de:Glückliche Punktlandunges:Edición afortunadafr:Modification chanceuseit:Modifica_fortunataja:Lucky Editnl:Gelukkige bewerkingno:Lykketreffpl:Szczęśliwa edycjapt:Edição afortunadaru:Счастливая правкаzh:幸运更改 Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:177 Category:178 Category:179 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:201 Category:202 Category:203 Category:204 Category:205 Category:206 Category:207 Category:208 Category:209 Category:210 Category:211 Category:212 Category:213 Category:214 Category:215 Category:216 Category:217 Category:218 Category:219 Category:220 Category:221 Category:222 Category:223 Category:224 Category:225 Category:226 Category:227 Category:228 Category:229 Category:230 Category:231 Category:232 Category:233 Category:234 Category:235 Category:236 Category:237 Category:238 Category:239 Category:240 Category:241 Category:242 Category:243 Category:244 Category:245 Category:246 Category:247 Category:248 Category:249 Category:250 Category:251 Category:252 Category:253 Category:254 Category:255 Category:256 Category:257 Category:258 Category:259 Category:260 Category:261 Category:262 Category:263 Category:264 Category:265 Category:266 Category:267 Category:268 Category:269 Category:270 Category:271 Category:272 Category:273 Category:274 Category:275 Category:276 Category:277 Category:278 Category:279 Category:280 Category:281 Category:282 Category:283 Category:284 Category:285 Category:286 Category:287 Category:288 Category:289 Category:290 Category:291 Category:292 Category:293 Category:294 Category:295 Category:296 Category:297 Category:298 Category:299 Category:301 Category:302 Category:303 Category:304 Category:305 Category:306 Category:307 Category:308 Category:309 Category:310 Category:311 Category:312 Category:313 Category:314 Category:315 Category:316 Category:317 Category:318 Category:319 Category:320 Category:321 Category:322 Category:323 Category:324 Category:325 Category:326 Category:327 Category:328 Category:329 Category:330 Category:331 Category:332 Category:333 Category:334 Category:335 Category:336 Category:337 Category:338 Category:339 Category:340 Category:341 Category:342 Category:343 Category:344 Category:345 Category:346 Category:347 Category:348 Category:349 Category:350 Category:351 Category:352 Category:353 Category:354 Category:355 Category:356 Category:357 Category:358 Category:359 Category:360 Category:361 Category:362 Category:363 Category:364 Category:365 Category:366 Category:367 Category:368 Category:369 Category:370 Category:371 Category:372 Category:373 Category:374 Category:375 Category:376 Category:377 Category:378 Category:379 Category:380 Category:381 Category:382 Category:383 Category:384 Category:385 Category:386 Category:387 Category:388 Category:389 Category:390 Category:391 Category:392 Category:393 Category:394 Category:395 Category:396 Category:397 Category:398 Category:399 Category:400 Category:401 Category:402 Category:403 Category:404 Category:405 Category:406 Category:407 Category:408 Category:409 Category:410 Category:411 Category:412 Category:413 Category:414 Category:415 Category:416 Category:417 Category:418 Category:419 Category:420 Category:421 Category:422 Category:423 Category:424 Category:425 Category:426 Category:427 Category:428 Category:429 Category:430 Category:431 Category:432 Category:433 Category:434 Category:435 Category:436 Category:437 Category:438 Category:439 Category:440 Category:441 Category:442 Category:443 Category:444 Category:445 Category:446 Category:447 Category:448 Category:449 Category:450 Category:451 Category:452 Category:453 Category:454 Category:455 Category:456 Category:457 Category:458 Category:459 Category:460 Category:461 Category:462 Category:463 Category:464 Category:465 Category:466 Category:467 Category:468 Category:469 Category:470 Category:471 Category:472 Category:473 Category:474 Category:475 Category:476 Category:477 Category:478 Category:479 Category:480 Category:481 Category:482 Category:483 Category:484 Category:485 Category:486 Category:487 Category:488 Category:489 Category:490 Category:491 Category:492 Category:493 Category:494 Category:495 Category:496 Category:497 Category:498 Category:499 Category:500 Category:501 Category:502 Category:503 Category:504 Category:505 Category:506 Category:507 Category:508 Category:509 Category:510 Category:511 Category:512 Category:513 Category:514 Category:515 Category:516 Category:517 Category:518 Category:519 Category:520 Category:521 Category:522 Category:523 Category:524 Category:525 Category:526 Category:527 Category:528 Category:529 Category:530 Category:531 Category:532 Category:533 Category:534 Category:535 Category:536 Category:537 Category:538 Category:539 Category:540 Category:541 Category:542 Category:543 Category:544 Category:545 Category:546 Category:547 Category:548 Category:549 Category:550 Category:551 Category:552 Category:553 Category:554 Category:555 Category:556 Category:557 Category:558 Category:559 Category:560 Category:561 Category:562 Category:563 Category:564 Category:565 Category:566 Category:567 Category:568 Category:569 Category:570 Category:571 Category:572 Category:573 Category:574 Category:575 Category:576 Category:577 Category:578 Category:579 Category:580 Category:581 Category:582 Category:583 Category:584 Category:585 Category:586 Category:587 Category:588 Category:589 Category:590 Category:591 Category:592 Category:593 Category:594 Category:595 Category:596 Category:597 Category:598 Category:599 Category:600 Category:601 Category:602 Category:603 Category:604 Category:605 Category:606 Category:607 Category:608 Category:609 Category:610 Category:611 Category:612 Category:613 Category:614 Category:615 Category:616 Category:617 Category:618 Category:619 Category:620 Category:621 Category:622 Category:623 Category:624 Category:625 Category:626 Category:627 Category:628 Category:629 Category:630 Category:631 Category:632 Category:633 Category:634 Category:635 Category:636 Category:637 Category:638 Category:639 Category:640 Category:641 Category:642 Category:643 Category:644 Category:645 Category:646 Category:647 Category:648 Category:649 Category:650 Category:651 Category:652 Category:653 Category:654 Category:655 Category:656 Category:657 Category:658 Category:659 Category:660 Category:661 Category:662 Category:663 Category:664 Category:665 Category:666 Category:667 Category:668 Category:669 Category:670 Category:671 Category:672 Category:673 Category:674 Category:675 Category:676 Category:677 Category:678 Category:679 Category:680 Category:681 Category:682 Category:683 Category:684 Category:685 Category:686 Category:687 Category:688 Category:689 Category:690 Category:691 Category:692 Category:693 Category:694 Category:695 Category:696 Category:697 Category:698 Category:699 Category:700 Category:701 Category:702 Category:703 Category:704 Category:705 Category:706 Category:707 Category:708 Category:709 Category:710 Category:711 Category:712 Category:713 Category:714 Category:715 Category:716 Category:717 Category:718 Category:719 Category:720 Category:721 Category:722 Category:723 Category:724 Category:725 Category:726 Category:727 Category:728 Category:729 Category:730 Category:731 Category:732 Category:733 Category:734 Category:735 Category:736 Category:737 Category:738 Category:739 Category:740 Category:741 Category:742 Category:743 Category:744 Category:745 Category:746 Category:747 Category:748 Category:749 Category:750 Category:751 Category:752 Category:753 Category:754 Category:755 Category:756 Category:757 Category:758 Category:759 Category:760 Category:761 Category:762 Category:763 Category:764 Category:765 Category:766 Category:767 Category:768 Category:769 Category:770 Category:771 Category:772 Category:773 Category:774 Category:775 Category:776 Category:777 Category:778 Category:779 Category:780 Category:781 Category:782 Category:783 Category:784 Category:785 Category:786 Category:787 Category:788 Category:789 Category:790 Category:791 Category:792 Category:793 Category:794 Category:795 Category:796 Category:797 Category:798 Category:799 Category:800 Category:801 Category:802 Category:803 Category:804 Category:805 Category:806 Category:807 Category:808 Category:809 Category:810 Category:811 Category:812 Category:813 Category:814 Category:815 Category:816 Category:817 Category:818 Category:819 Category:820 Category:821 Category:822 Category:823 Category:824 Category:825 Category:826 Category:827 Category:828 Category:829 Category:830 Category:831 Category:832 Category:833 Category:834 Category:835 Category:836 Category:837 Category:838 Category:839 Category:840 Category:841 Category:842 Category:843 Category:844 Category:845 Category:846 Category:847 Category:848 Category:849 Category:850 Category:851 Category:852 Category:853 Category:854 Category:855 Category:856 Category:857 Category:858 Category:859 Category:860 Category:861 Category:862 Category:863 Category:864 Category:865 Category:866 Category:867 Category:868 Category:869 Category:870 Category:871 Category:872 Category:873 Category:874 Category:875 Category:876 Category:877 Category:878 Category:879 Category:880 Category:881 Category:882 Category:883 Category:884 Category:885 Category:886 Category:887 Category:888 Category:889 Category:890 Category:891 Category:892 Category:893 Category:894 Category:895 Category:896 Category:897 Category:898 Category:899 Category:900 Category:901 Category:902 Category:903 Category:904 Category:905 Category:906 Category:907 Category:908 Category:909 Category:910 Category:911 Category:912 Category:913 Category:914 Category:915 Category:916 Category:917 Category:918 Category:919 Category:920 Category:921 Category:922 Category:923 Category:924 Category:925 Category:926 Category:927 Category:928 Category:929 Category:930 Category:931 Category:932 Category:933 Category:934 Category:935 Category:936 Category:937 Category:938 Category:939 Category:940 Category:941 Category:942 Category:943 Category:944 Category:945 Category:946 Category:947 Category:948 Category:949 Category:950 Category:951 Category:952 Category:953 Category:954 Category:955 Category:956 Category:957 Category:958 Category:959 Category:960 Category:961 Category:962 Category:963 Category:964 Category:965 Category:966 Category:967 Category:968 Category:969 Category:970 Category:971 Category:972 Category:973 Category:974 Category:975 Category:976 Category:977 Category:978 Category:979 Category:980 Category:981 Category:982 Category:983 Category:984 Category:985 Category:986 Category:987 Category:988 Category:989 Category:990 Category:991 Category:992 Category:993 Category:994 Category:995 Category:996 Category:997 Category:998 Category:999 Category:1000 Category:1001 Category:1002 Category:1003 Category:1004 Category:1005 Category:1006 Category:1007 Category:1008 Category:1009 Category:1010 Category:1011 Category:1012 Category:1013 Category:1014 Category:1015 Category:1016 Category:1017 Category:1018 Category:1019 Category:1020 Category:1021 Category:1022 Category:1023 Category:1024 Category:1025 Category:1026 Category:1027 Category:1028 Category:1029 Category:1030 Category:1031 Category:1032 Category:1033 Category:1034 Category:1035 Category:1036 Category:1037 Category:1038 Category:1039 Category:1040 Category:1041 Category:1042 Category:1043 Category:1044 Category:1045 Category:1046 Category:1047 Category:1048 Category:1049 Category:1050 Category:Special Badges Category:100 Point Badges Category:Repeatable Badges Category:Badges